


YOURE RUINGING MY LIFE MOM

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fighting, Hate Sex, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: omg these two are so kinking





	YOURE RUINGING MY LIFE MOM

“YOU RUINING MY LIFE GODS” Hestia yells at rouge, blasting her with thinderZ. 

“YOU ARE THE WORST CHILD EVER AND LIGHTNING DOESNT EVEN HURT MY YOU FUCKING MORON” rouge yells back and then grabs Hestia by the throat, pushing her into a wall. 

The lightning swirls around them, creating a thunderstorm on the top of this mountain. Good thing it’s abandoned or a lot of mortals would die. 

Hestia spits at rouge and the queen wipes it off her face and spits into Hestia ‘s face. 

“Fucking hit me, I dare you” Hestia taunts, sneering athe Queen. “I know you won’t do you’re too much of a coward!” Hestia stomps on rouges foot and gets slapped across the face. 

Ha take that” Hestia taunts. “It was a trick now you’re a coward because you care what I think.” Rouge attacks her mouth visciously, kissing Hestia hard. 

“Oh shit” rouge’s eyes go wide and her grasp loosens on hestia’s throat. The smaller diety collapses on the ground and the storm around them does start to go away. 

“Hestia?” Rouge pleaded, kneeling next to the confused girl. “Are you okay?”

Hestia lightning’s Rouge, knocking her back. “Ha fucking got you bitch”

“It’s mother fucking on like donkey kong!” Rouge growls, hatred in her eyes. 

Hestia floats and their battle for dominance continues, both in politics and in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> omg these two are so kinking


End file.
